


I'm Yours

by stars28



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: It was never meant to hurt this much.(Somehow Peter never saw this coming.)





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven’t completely disappeared from this fandom. Real life got in the way. But still, have a new fic.

_“I never feel I'm quite enough_  
_It may not seem like very much_  
_But I'm yours...”_  
**\- I'm Yours, The Script.**

Peter knows that he'll never be good enough for Mr Stark. He's a fifteen year old kid from Queens and Mr Stark is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. But that - apparently - doesn't matter to his heart, which seems to have taken a shine to Mr Stark.

He knows without a doubt that he's completely _fucked_.

* * *

Spending time in the Stark Industries Labs with Mr Stark quickly becomes his second favourite thing to do - the first thing being swinging around New York as Spiderman of course. After the Homecoming fiasco, Mr Stark had generously given Peter an _actual_ internship, complete with a badge and everything. Unlike a normal intern, Peter is employed (because this is _Tony Stark_ , so obviously he gets paid) to tinker with his own suit and occasionally with Mr Stark's Iron Man suit as well.

“Mr Stark!” Peter calls over the blaring music, “I think I've found the problem!”

Mr Stark looks up, a smudge of black across one cheek, and the sight does something funny to Peter's stomach. It flips uncontrollably, only intensifying as Mr Stark approaches and places a hand on his shoulder.

“What's the problem then kid?”

Peter’s thoughts have been derailed by the warmth he can feel through his t-shirt, coming from Mr Stark’s hand. He knows that he’s meant to be responding to Mr Stark, but all he can feel is the heat of Mr Stark’s hand, and he can’t help but wonder what that hand would feel like on _other_ parts of his body.

“Uh…” He stutters, trying to get his thoughts in order and away from the feverish heat sweeping through his body, “There’s a break in the electronics. Just here.” He gestures with the hand which is clasping the screwdriver tightly.

“Good job kid.”

* * *

That night, Peter’s thoughts whirl around in a mess of arousal and despair. His phone isn’t distracting him as well as it should’ve. Eventually, he sighs and gives up, putting his phone on his bedside table and snuggles under his covers.

There is not a chance that Mr Stark feels the same way he does. There is no way Mr Stark loves and admires him as he does. God. Mr Stark loved Ms Potts, not him.

Never him.

He should be used to this by now, Peter thinks as tears run down his cheeks and soak into his pillowcase, should used to the pain that this love brings him. But somehow he isn’t.

* * *

The day Mr Stark offers him an official place on the Avengers, Peter doesn’t keep his cool, like he said he would if this ever came up. Instead he finds himself flinging his arms around Mr Stark, who goes still like he’s been shot. Peter realises that this might be the closest he’s been to Mr Stark since the aborted ‘not a hug’ in the car after the whole Captain America going rogue mess three months ago and quickly releases Mr Stark, stumbling backwards in his haste.

“Kid?” Mr Stark says, confusion evident on his face.

“I-I’d love to be an Avenger,” Peter replies, looking at his shoes to try and disguise the blushing on his face, “But my Aunt… She wouldn’t let me, at least not before I’ve finished high school and gone to college.”

“That’s understandable. And I’m glad that you’re still interested in being an Avenger, even if it would be in the future.”

Peter could still feel the slight blushing on his cheeks when his phone rang. He excuses himself from the room to answer it, taking his bag with him and hoping that Mr Stark wouldn’t notice.

* * *

He manages to avoid Mr Stark for the following week, resolutely ignoring the pain in his chest whenever he deletes a call or text from the older man. It hurts not being in the company of Mr Stark, but he reasons that it hurt his heart more to be with the man and know that his feelings aren’t returned.

It’s raining heavily when Mr Stark finds him on a rooftop in Queens. The Spiderman suit is doing a good job of keeping him warm and dry, except for mask, which is lying on the floor next to him. Peter doesn’t care that his face and neck are getting wet; the rain means that his tears are hidden from Mr Stark.

“Peter?” Peter notices dully that Mr Stark sounds concerned, “What are you doing out here?”

“I’m…” In all honesty, he’s not precisely sure what he’s doing here, but he knows it has something to do with the news of Mr Stark’s engagement to Ms Potts, “I’m saving people.”

“From here? In the rain? Without your mask?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Let’s go inside.”

_“No!”_ Peter says, standing up. His thoughts are whirling mess, flitting from images of him kissing Mr Stark right here, right now, to an image of Ms Potts in a wedding dress, marrying Mr Stark. Maybe he should take one step forward and go on a one way trip to street level to save him the heartbreak. But no, he can’t force that on Mr Stark, it wouldn’t be fair to him.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything. You…” Peter trails off. He hadn’t meant to say that last one.

“Me? What have I done wrong?” Mr Stark says.

“You’ve done nothing wrong… it’s me. I’ve fallen in love with you. And it’s hurting me. There’s nothing you can do about it. I’ll live.” He explains in a rush, once he starts talking he couldn’t stop, “Probably. Eventually. It’ll take time. But I need to stay away from for a bit.”

“Ok… I can understand that. I’ll let you go then, shall I? As long as you promise to go home to your Aunt.”

“Yep, I’ll do that.”

Peter doesn’t go straight home, he helps an old woman cross the street first and _then_ he goes home.

* * *

It takes several months for the love Peter feels in his heart every time he so much as thinks or looks at Mr Stark to go away completely, but it happens. The day he realises that he’s over being in love with Mr Stark is the day he’s watching Mr Stark and Pepper getting married. Because, of course he’s invited to their wedding.

When Mr Stark glances over to him and Aunt May, Peter finds that he can honestly, truly smile at him without any pain in his heart.

Maybe this is the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me.


End file.
